User talk:At0micb0mb123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:At0micb0mb123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 23:24, July 21, 2010 hey you can have our characters meet in the story. My character comes to Bullworth before Davidson, about at the time Jimmy takes over the Bullies clique. So i think our characters should meet in Biology or something. Or, Davidson gets switched roommates to being with Greg after a while. It's fine with me either way, so our characters should be friends in the story whoops, sorry i forgot to leave my signature on my last message SirLinkalot96 14:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 14:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I'm still working on chapter 4. At0micb0mb123 Our blogs Hi! So, we were talking about including each other in our stories...so, any ideas on how we meet? I'm usually ok with anything, but I do make minor edits, like what I say. If you've changed your mind it's cool. Thanks! Jenny Vincent 01:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so, I saw your new chapter. Anyway, id you haven't changed your mind or anything, here's how I show up, you can change it if you want. Sorry, I just dont want to sound pushy.; (I'm telling it from Brian's point of view) "Wow, really? Talk about protective!" a female voice sounded. A girl in a red bullworth outfit with an old boy's leather jacket walked up next to Johnny. She had brown hair a little longer then her sholders, and black chuck taylor boots. "Hey, who are you?" she asked me. "Brian Davidson" I answered. "Cool. I'm Jenny Wolf." she said, smiling. You can add more, I just kind of summarized what I'd do. Jenny Vincent 22:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey atomic bomb, I maybe not able to write my story for a couple days because I'm going to a wedding in New York City. I might sneak my laptop on the trip and get some work done on my story. SirLinkalot96 23:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 23:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Coooooool, won't get to far without ya. At0micb0mb123 23:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) K just hang in there for a couple days and do ur story with Jenny. Say in your story that u haven't seen much of Greg at all. And I found out i can't bring my laptop because it's like 20 bucks an hour for Wi-Fi. so I don't think I can bring my laptop Oh yeah SirLinkalot96 01:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Im back from new york so ill set to work on my story and catch up with u and jenny Oh yeah, SirLinkalot96 03:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Catching you up!!! =) Mk, so, SirLinkAlot96's been gone, too, so I dunno what he's been up to. (Btw, sorry about ur uncle :( I'm working on my last chapter, prom's been by, and Jenny might've been leaving Bullworth. It's best you just read the chapters, so I don't babble on and on :) So, that's pretty much all that's been happening. Jenny Vincent 23:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Idiot Wtf is up with chapter 14? 55% complete? Are you stupid? Just write it nuff said. Nah I'm just kidding Bullyrocks! 00:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, bro! You finally have an account. At0micb0mb123 00:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm back! So my story is officially back in business! I had to go to the Bahamas as a family trip, so I'm not leaving again. SirLinkalot96 03:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey if you haven't read Chapter 10 of my story, check it out! tell me if you aren't ok with what Brian does. SirLinkalot96 18:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Karensarahrocks Hi. Karen got a 2 week block for this. It later got shortened to about one week. Then she and Dan fought because she wouldn't sign her comments. And then she Honestly, she and Dan antagonized each other, and if it was just me, she'd probably be on her 2nd strike rather than her third. And then she did this. But you look at the way she acted all over wikia and you have to realize she simply refused to be civil to others. Even if I felt like arguing with Dan and unblocking her, it wouldn't last. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :She also got this warning as her last warning. So in my view the block was not harsh as it seems. Dan the Man 1983 00:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't thimk it was harsh. At0micb0mb123 00:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Brotherly love You suck! Bullyrocks! 02:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, can you keep this to blogs please, any insults on talkpages will be taken seriously whether it's brotherly love or not. Dan the Man 1983 02:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sorry Bullyrocks! 02:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries. Dan the Man 1983 03:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oregonians Oh, no way you're in oregon? Me too! I bet you're in Portland, everyone is in Portland. Not me, I'm attending school at the U of O. TMI right? Sorry, I'm bored. Kateharrington 06:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No I don't live in Portland. I live in Selitz, Oregon. I went to Michigan State for my college. At0micb0mb123 14:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright. see ya! SirLinkalot96 14:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re: Gone for 2 days Cool. Yeah I did read it. Did you read my new chapter yet? If you haven't check it out! SirLinkalot96 01:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey chapter 4 of my story is out! Check it out! SirLinkalot96 17:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey did you read chapter 1 of part 2 in my story? can u read it cuz nobody really saw or commented on it. SirLinkalot96 23:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I saw it At0micb0mb123 23:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hey chapter 6 is out! it might affect Brian seeing Greg as much, cuz of the whole story with Jessica, I decided to make something of my own to be just as interesting as yours lol SirLinkalot96 04:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey chapter 6 is out! Check it out! SirLinkalot96 02:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 sorry I meant the next chapter. SirLinkalot96 02:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 US Marines vs US Army. Why is there always a verbal war with the Army and the Marines? We're all American. I think I was the only Marine in Afghanistan who actually respected the Army. What do you think? At0micb0mb123 17:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Idk dude. In my opinion they're all heroes. Bullyrocks! 17:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Agreed. At0micb0mb123 17:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Army sucks! Hal The Cheese Burger 17:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No they don't. At0micb0mb123 17:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Then why do they suck? Burn!!! Hal The Cheese Burger 17:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright dude, your starting to get on my nerves. I respect your opinion but seriously it's un-American to say the Army sucks. Like the Marine Corp, but show some respect to those Army guys out there. At0micb0mb123 17:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Look, you can state your opinion but its a fact that the army sucks. Hal The Cheese Burger 17:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Guys, don't fight. Everyone has opnions, and these here are basically ALL opinions. Just make sure this doesn't get into a fight or something. Thanks, JennyVincent 17:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright Cheese Burger. No more wars. It's an opinion. Bullyrocks! 17:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Jenny. I don't even know who this guy is. At0micb0mb123 17:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. JennyVincent 17:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Fine but at0mic and Bullyrocks are the people you should ban. They're attacking me for no reason. Hal The Cheese Burger 17:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Burger. Keep smoking what your smoking and maybe someday it will come true. Bullyrocks! 18:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that really looked like you were attacking me yesterday. At0micb0mb123 18:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Guys, don't team up on each other. As long as this doesn't get out of hand, it's fine. I'm not banning anyone, at least not now. JennyVincent 18:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright Jenny. I ain't fighting this war no more. No point in fighting against a relentless attacker. At0micb0mb123 18:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm out too. Bullyrocks! 18:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) That just proves you can't keep up with me! Hal The Cheese Burger 18:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No, they are trying to end the argument. JennyVincent 18:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright guys. I'm sorry I got a little ahead of it. Do you accept my apology. Hal The Cheese Burger 18:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I geuss. No use in fighting on bully wiki. Bullyrocks! 18:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Why'd you attack me? At0micb0mb123 18:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Don't ask him that, just accept his apology and let that be the end of it. Dan the Man 1983 18:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) gotcha, done. At0micb0mb123 18:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. Anyways what you are referring to is called inter service rivalry, which is done mostly without animosity. It happens in every country, we have it here in the UK with our military branches. The Army here sometimes hates the Marines attitude, because our Marines go through 32 weeks of pure hell to become one. Anyways I have heard a US soilder from the Army call Marines cocky a**holes for whatever reason. Plus every branch think they're the best. Dan the Man 1983 18:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) k I'll check out the chap. 7 trailer now. SirLinkalot96 00:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I already saw it. Check out my newest blog entry. SirLinkalot96 02:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man. I have an idea for your story with Gary. Gary should be living at the Happy Volts Asylum, and Gary is like, ordering and bribing "hits" on people inside Bullworth, the people (such as the Preps) wouldn't DARE to try and step with Jimmy Hopkins, right? How about Gary is trying to overtake Bullworth by scaring people (such as your sister or any student in particular) into taking Gary's side and breaking him out of the asylum. Greg and Brian notice how the assaults on students have been becoming more frequent than ever. And then Greg and Gary, before Gary's revolution, break into the asylum and find Gary and bring him back to Bullworth in a stolen pickup truck and everyone beats on him for what he's done. I know it's a complicated idea but I think it's a good one. Wanna use the idea in both our stories? SirLinkalot96 21:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 when I said "greg and gary break into the asylum" i meant "greg and brian" sorry for the typo SirLinkalot96 02:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I know but after Greg does the mission. Is it ok? SirLinkalot96 18:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Cool, the more the better! SirLinkalot96 20:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Just finished chapter 10. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 03:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check This Out! Hey, man! Check out my new blogs! I'm making rants about random things and topics that annoy me! Check it out! SirLinkalot96 17:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 You and me GTA 4, right now! Bullyrocks! 22:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC)